Premonição
Premonição é a capacidade de ver o passado, presente e futuro de diversas maneiras. Esta é a primeira potência de Phoebe Halliwell, seu poder foi recebido no primeiro episódio Something Wicca This Way Comes. Mais tarde, ela perde seus poderes pessoais, incluindo suas premonições, por abusar delas. No entanto, ela passa a ganhar o seu poder de premonição de volta em Styx Feet Under. Apesar do retorno do seu poder ele não é utilizado com frequencia, talvez pelo fato de Phobe ter perdido a fé nas suas premonições. Controle Premonição é uma potência passiva, e Phoebe foi inicialmente frustrada por não ter uma potência ativa, como Prue e Piper tinham. No entanto, é um poder realmente muito cobiçado. Victor disse uma vez que a premonição de Phoebe era um dos poderes mais desejáveis. Além disso, Melinda Warren disse certa vez que premonições ajudavam bruxas boas a ver como se proteger e curar. Para receber uma premonição, Phoebe tinha de fazer contato com um objeto que foi de alguma forma relacionados com a situação ou a pessoa de quem era a sua visão. Várias vezes durante a serie, Phoebe tem recebido uma visão sem tocar em nada, sendo um exemplo quando a vidente enviou-lhe uma visão da morte de Paige Womb Raider, e uma outra vez, quando entrou no apartamento do demônio Vinceres, onde a concentração excessiva de energias psíquicas no local permitiu Phoebe receber uma premonição Primrose Empath. Phoebe também pode chamar para visões se ela realmente se concentra, por exemplo, The Power of Two, quando ela chama para uma visão ao tocar a passagem de avião de Piper, permitindo-lhe ver que ela iria perder seu avião se apresasse o suficiente. Phoebe também tem sido capaz de sentir as emoções das vítimas, em sua premonição., mesmo antes de seu poder evoluir para empatia. Phoebe foi a ultima encantada a ter controle "completo" sobre suas premonições, na verdade na serie não é mostrado ela ter este controle, vemos apenas na Charmed Comics esse possivel avanço. Tipos de Visões Normal thumb|right|320px Phoebe recebeu seu poder de premonição junto com as suas irmãs. Inicialmente, Phoebe só foi capaz inicialmente de ver o futuro. No entanto, ela logo foi capaz de ver o passado The Witch Is Back, apesar disso com o passar das temporadas Phoebe usa cada vez menos seus poderes de premonição, uma possivel explicação seria de que inicialmente ela não era experiente na magia, precisando então de ajuda mágica para ajuda-la, mais posteriormente ela ganhou experiência e não necessitou mais tanto dos seus poderes premonitorios. Ela foi também capaz de mandar premonições para outros bruxos e de pressentir as emoções das pessoas em suas premonições, isso antes mesmo de ganhar seu poder de empatia. Existem varias formas de se ver o futuro, a vidente usava uma versão mais parecida com a clarividencia do que com a premonição tradicional da serie, já Kira apresentava uma versão mais avançada da premonição de Phoebe, também é dito que possivelmente os poderes de Phoebe se tornaria mais parecidos com o dela, no entanto não é elaborado na serie se esses fatos são verdadeiros. Intuição A intuição, por vezes referido como O sexto sentido, é quando alguém está muito consciente de seu entorno. Normalmente, uma pessoa pode sentir quando alguma coisa está para acontecer, antes que ele faz. Isso pode pode ser uma extensão da Premonição , ou uma habilidade, por si própria. Todas as encantadas possuem uma versão deste poder, tendo Phoebe Halliwell a versão mais poderesa e eficiente, provavelmente por causa de seus poderes de premonição. Magia Cigana Cristalomancia Quiromancia Leitura de chá Leituras de Borra de chá Essa habilidade permite ao usuário prever o futuro através da leitura dos usuários xícara de chá (folhas sobrando) ou um copo de outra. Isto é visto através de ciganos. Avanço Premonição Avançada O demoníaco Vidente Kyra disse uma vez que ela tinha de tocar em objetos, também, quando ela estava começando no ofício, a ter visões. No momento em que ela fez esta afirmação, observou-se que Kyra não tem que tocar em objetos e pode aparentemente permanecem lúcidos no presente, enquanto recebe uma visão. Isso implica fortemente que Phoebe também será capaz de receber visões à vontade e manter-se lúcido e muitas outras coisas que Kyra poderia fazer se o seu poder continuar a avançar. Também é possível transferir uma premonição para outra pessoa, se a pessoa que tinha que primeiro se lembra dela e da pessoa no lado receptor. Dois premonitivos podem compartilhar visões uns com os outros por dar as mãos, palma com palma. Eles também podem criar uma ligação psíquica uns com os outros, seja intencionalmente ou acidentalmente. Premonição Astral thumb|320px Em sua primeira premonição astral, Phoebe que havia negligenciado seus poderes durante meses, viaja ao turo não apenas como observadora, como era comum em suas premonções, mais agora como participante ativa, ela experimentou a premonição de sua morte, enquanto projeta em seu próprio corpo do futuro, ela também recebeu os mesmo danos que receberia em seu futuro. Vemos Phoebe manifestar essa habilidade novamente em ... onde ela viu um Sandman ser morto. Esta foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Phoebe teve uma premonição durante seu sono, é também devido a isso que sua premonição astral aconteceu tão facilmente. Em Hulkus Pocus ela se manifesta de novo e tem uma visão seu próprio futuro e aprende a acreditar em suas habilidades de novo, e que ela definitivamente vai ter um filho no futuro, nesta sua ultima premonição Phoebe não é só um participante mais sim uma projeção astral de si mesma. Levitação thumb|320px Na serie não é dito exatamente como a levitação é um avanço do poder de premonição, mais seria mais lógico assumir que a levitação é um avanço do que um poder aleatório, uma vez que é dito que seus poderes avançarão, não que ganharão outros poderes. A explicação seria que o seu poder de premonição, em teoria, "levanta-la" contra a sua vontade, como disse Prue no episódio[[ Love Hurt| Love Hurt]] : "É como se eu estivesse sendo puxado contra a minha vontade", basicamente seria como se a energia psiquica necessaria para ter uma premonição a "elevasse" fazendo com que ela pude-se desafiar a gravidade no plano físico. Também é levitando que Phoebe recebe uma visão mais clara do seu entorno, o que tornaria mais lógico que a levitação seja um avanço de seus poderes. Empatia thumb|left|320px Phoebe desenvolve este poder em ''Valhalley of the Dolls'' , ela diz que ela deve ter crescido de seu poder de premonição, uma vez que se ela via o futuro era provável que esse poder tivesse relacionado com suas premonições aumentando assim sua capacidade, agora também sentindo as emoções dos outros. Eventualmente, ela foi capaz de controlar o fluxo das emoções e pode bloquear ativamente as emoções que os outros subconscientemente enviavam para ela, ela também descobriu que também conseguiria canalizar outros poderes uma vez que o seu poder estava ligado as emoçoes das pessoas justamente igual a os poderes. Usuários Bruxas Phoebe Halliwell thumb|200px A unica usuária deste poder a ser mostrada todo o seu desenvolvimento desde o recebimento. Phoebe inicialmente tinha apenas flashs premonitorios aleatórios, evoluindo posteriormente para premonições avançadas e premonição astral. Ao longo das temporadas Phoebe demonstrou varios aspectos deste poder, inclusive um controle maior do que ela tinha no inicio, podendo "chamar" premonições e controlar o que ela queria ver. Este poder foi retirado pelo tribunal, retornando meses depois, apesar deste poder ter retornado ele não foi muito usado, devido ao fato de Phoebe ter perdido a fé em suas premonições. Melinda Warren thumb|left|200px Foi uma poderosa bruxa boa, que viveu durante o século 17 e a filha de um praticante da Wicca chamada Charlotte Warren. Ela profetizou a chegada das Encantadas e foi o fundador da linha de Warren das bruxas. Apesar de ter sido dito que ela possuiu todos os três poderes, apenas o poder da premonição foi usado por ela na serie, onde ele vê as futuras gerações Warren. É provavel que seu poder de premonição não tenha sido tão evoluido quanto o de Phoebe, uma vez que não se sabe se ela possuia os poderes de levitação ou empatia, ela também não foi capaz de prever as intençoes de Matthew Tate em mata-la para roubar seus poderes. Demônios Kira thumb|200px Também conhecida como A vidente nos círculos demoníacos, era considerada muito poderosa, podendo ver o futuro de uma forma bem mais livre e avançada, por isso era tão cobiçada pelos outros demônios, seus poderes fizeram dela um alvo para muitos outros demônios. Além de seu poder de premonição ser o mais avançado mostrado na serie, Kira ainda possuiu a habilidade de partilhar visões, sua forma de ver o futuro era mais parecida com a clarividência convencional do que com as premonições mostradas na serie. Apesar de todo esse poder ela não foi capaz de evitar a sua morte, sendo Phoebe capaz desse feito, apesar de não tem conseguido salvar Kira. A vidente thumb|200px|left Era o demônio superior com o poder de ver o futuro mais poderoso até então. Ela atuava há milhares de anos e havia servido à várias fontes. Ela serviu como a conselheira principal para a Fonte, após a Oráculo ser derrotado por Cole , embora o Livro de Sombras dizer que ela era a principal assessora para cada fonte, desde sua existência. Seu poder de ver o futuro era bem mais avançado do que qualquer outro, permitindo assim que ela fosse o demonio com poderes premonitorios mais fortes, podendo inclusive "plantar" premonições em outras pessoas. O oráculo thumb|200px Oráculos são seres mágicos com a habilidade de ver o futuro por meio de uma bola de cristal ou outros meios mágicos. Apesar disso é provável que eles não sejam tão poderosos quantos videntes convencionais. Não ha apenas um oraculo no mundo, como acontece com demônios superiores, existem varios oráculos, eles podem ser bons ou maus dependem para quem trabalhar. Apesar dos oráculos também possuírem poderes premonitorios muitas vezes eles não vem as coisas com clareza, fazendo com que não sejam seres muito confiáveis. Outros Bo Lightfeather thumb|200px|left Um bravo meio-índios norte-americano, com o poder da premonição. Seu poder não funcionava exatamente da mesma maneira que os de Phoebe, pois ele era capaz de ter visões do futuro através de seus sonhos. Ele herdou seus dons de seu pai que era um excelente curandeiro índio. Além de ter visões do futuro, ele foi capaz de perceber que Cole era mau e receber premonições diretamente de Phoebe,especificamente a visão de sua morte. Ele também acidentalmente criou um elo psíquico com Phoebe Halliwell. Stan Provazolli thumb|200px Foi um homem que foi acusado de assassinar sua ex-mulher, Angela Provazolli. Phoebe inicialmente pensara que ele era culpado do crime até que ela teve uma premonição do verdadeiro assassino, que tinha uma tatuagem de medusa no braço. Depois de tentar provar a um júri cético em relação a sua inocência, Phoebe decidiu convocar o espírito de Angela na frente de um júri incrédula para limpar seu nome. Inicialmente Stan era contra usar seus poderes, mais após as encantadas o convencerem do contrario ele compreende a importância dos seus poderes e de como eles podem ajudar as outras pessoas. Enola thumb|200px|left Enola é uma Shaman aluna da Escola de Magia, onde ela aprendeu sobre a poção da busca da visão que ela ensinou posteriormente a Phoebe Halliwell. Enola sentiu que alguém tentara invadir seu poder e utilizá-los para si, então ela se escondeu em uma caverna para proteger seus poderes. Ela explicou a Phoebe que seus poderes estavam sendo bloqueadas devido ao questionamento do seu futuro, para resolver isso então, ela a levou em uma Busca da Visão, que se resolveu seu problema e lhe permitiu revelar que Zachary foi o responsável pelo Cavaleiro. Notas *Os efeitos visuais deste poder foi o que mais mudou através das temporadas, como exemplo temos que as cores e sons passaram de preto e branco desfocadas para coloridas e nítidas. *Ela recebe seu poder em Something Wicca This Way Comes, mais nunca consegue controla-lo totalmente, apesar de geralmente ter suas premonições quando chamadas por ela. *Em Hulkus Pocus é a ultima vez que vemos phoebe tem uma premonição na serie. *Este poder, juntamente com seus outros dois poderes ativos, foi tirado de Phoebe pelo Tribunal em Crimes and Witch-Demeanors. * Este foi o único poder recuperado ainda na serie, porém não foi mais tão utilizado, ele o recebeu de volta em Styx Feet Under. Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências de Phoebe Halliwell